plushtubefandomcom-20200214-history
Logan Thirtyacre
Logan Austin Thirtyacre, known as Logan or by his online persona, SuperMarioLogan (SML), is an American YouTuber; known for being the creator, director, and producer of the SuperMarioLogan channel and franchise. He is recognized for making comedic Mario plush skits on his YouTube channel. He is also a voice actor in his YouTube videos, as well as a comedian and personality. Logan makes these videos with his friends, colleagues, and relatives: Lance Thirtyacre, Lovell Stanton, Chris Netherton, Chilly Jimenez, Elaina Keyes, Anthony Miller, Tito Jimenez, and Julian Jimenez. Biography Logan was born on November 17, 1994 in Pensacola, Florida. He was born to Kelly Thirtyacre and Jennifer Grant. He has an older brother named Lance and a younger half-sister named Haleigh. Childhood When Logan was three years old, Kelly (his biological father) was a truck driver so he and Lance never really saw him that much. Him being a truck driver got in the way of the marriage and his parents filed for a divorce. Logan and Lance ended up living with their mother. Soon enough, his mother met a man named Brian. Brian knew a lot about computers; specifically computer science. Brian knew a lot about video games too, and he would play video games with Logan and Lance. Brian treated them as if they were his own kids. Logan also got introduced to Mario, thanks to him. If it weren't for his stepfather, who knows where Logan will be at today. Around the time Logan was also three years old, Logan and Lance were playing in their playroom. Lance accidentally hit Logan in the head with a baseball bat. There was blood splattered all over the playroom and the hit had knocked Logan out. Lance ran and told their mother that he had accidentally killed him. Their mother rushed Logan to the hospital and apparently his skull had been fractured. Logan eventually came out of this trauma in safe terms. Because of this, Logan blames this incident for the reason why he is poorly skilled at math. Illnesses Sometime in 2001 or 2002, Logan went to Louisiana to visit his cousins. They had a huge swimming pool, which Logan loved to swim in. He was swimming in that pool one day, and he suddenly got bit by several mosquitoes. One particular mosquito was carrying a very deadly disease, and it happened that Logan got bitten from it. After Logan returned to Florida, Logan started to feel really sick. He would throw up frequently and he was always feeling like he was going to die. He could not eat anything without throwing up. His parents eventually took Logan to the hospital and during the doctors' examination, Logan had mentioned that the pain had gotten so bad, he threw up in the pain chart. After the diagnosis, it turned out that Logan had West Nile Virus and Spinal Meningitis. Doctors were freaking out and Logan was sent to an ambulance to be escalated into a larger hospital. About 2 weeks after being in the hospital, Logan was cured and he started to feel better. He was sent home and his mother bought him Super Smash Bros. Melee for the GameCube to make up for the sickness. YouTube Logan never knew about YouTube until one day in the seventh grade, when Lance showed Logan a funny YouTube video that featured his friends filming a skit. Logan thought that it was cool to film anything and upload them online to the Internet where the whole world could see. So on December 8, 2007, Logan joined YouTube. He first joined as "supermariologan1994", but later changed it to SuperMarioLogan. His first video uploaded to the channel was SUPER MARIO GOT MILK. Logan got inspiration to making Mario plush videos from FroggyCompany; an old Mario plush channel that is now terminated. Residence Logan used to live with his mother and stepfather, which was where the videos took place for seven years. However, since he had gotten older, he decided to move forward in his life, and moved into an apartment. He made videos there, before finding a permanent home. He moved into a new house and began filming there in October 2016. Since then, his girlfriend (as of June 2019, his fiancée) Chilly has moved in with him, along with her two brothers, Tito Jimenez and Julian Jimenez. Religion Logan was born and raised as a Christian, however, he admitted that he is not a very uptight one, which is why nowadays he throws in some adult themes and jokes into his videos. Logan once prayed for a homeless man while he was in Nashville, Tennessee. Political Views Not much is known about Logan's political views, however according to numerous voter registration sites, Logan is a registered Republican. Logan did vote on the 2016 United States presidential election, but it is unknown who he voted for. Health Logan has suffered many health problems over the years, this including having recent unexpected surgeries (like a gallbladder removal and kidney stones) and suffering from numerous illnesses, such as superior mesenteric artery syndrome (SMAS), West Nile Virus and Spinal Meningitis. Logan states that his frequent interaction with the computer mouse has caused him to develop Carpal Tunnel syndrome on both of his hands. The health state of Logan is one of the reasons why Logan's biggest fear is cancer; because he feels like since he has had several health problem in the past, he would eventually develop a form of cancer. Logan's health has had a dark and troubled past. To this day, he still gets sick when he eats, and can't sleep or lay down if he just ate. He also really hates eating at restaurants, because the food always makes him sick there (yet he still orders food). But despite his past of hail and hardships, that doesn't stop him from living as the cool wiz he is today. It was revealed in one of the vlogs that Logan gave up on soda, and started drinking only water and Gatorade. He stated that he feels so much better and energized without soda, and he doesn't have as much anxiety and stress as he used to have when he drank soda. As time passes on, Logan focuses on improving his health. The reason behind why Logan is extremely underweight for his age is because of the lack of muscle (Logan can't work out if he despises eating food) and the surgeries he has gotten. Logan has stated that he wanted to be a man who is physically strong and has muscles, but he had realized that he cannot become that person because of all this. However, he is still strong on the inside, and even though all of this affects his daily life, he still stays strong. Number of Pets Logan has owned several pets in the past, one of them including an iguana. As of now, Logan only has one pet, Precious, as his other pets had passed. Logan's fiancée, Chilly, owns two pets; Snowball and Blizzard. Logan used to own a tarantula named Terrance, who appeared in numerous SML Movies. He is now deceased. Logan and Chilly also own a turtle named Shelby. Shelby currently lives in the garage and has been a recurring character in SuperMarioLogan videos. These pets appear often in Chilly's vlog channel. Likes and Dislikes Likes * Haleigh * Making videos * His friends * Chilly * His brother Lance and his parents. * His stepfather, Brian Grant * Video games * Doing Bowser Junior videos * Nintendo * Netflix * Dabhdude * Mario franchise * Super Smash Bros * Xbox * PlayStation 4 * Toys and plushes * Reading YouTube comments * The Chicago Cubs (His Favorite MLB Team) * His fans * Vlogging * His red Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 * His red Lamborghini Huracan Perfromante * His red Chevorlet Corvette Z06 * Taking trips * The Fast and Furious movie series (plus the cars) * Trolli Sour Gummy Worms * Gatorade * Cheeseburgers (especially from Five Guys) * Super Mario Sunshine (So much so that it's his most favorite 3D Mario game of all time) * The New England Patriots (especially Tom Brady) * The Dallas Cowboys (His Favorite NFL Team) * Solving Rubik's Cubes * Splatoon * Super Mario Odyssey * Doodling * Drive-Thrus * Grand Theft Auto * Fox animated shows (except for The Simpsons) * Adult Swim animated shows (sometimes for Toonami) * Family Guy * Futurama * South Park * Robot Chicken * Rick and Morty * Super Mario Galaxy (Probably His Favorite Game Of Nintendo) * Astronomy * Animation * Nicktendo * The Orlando Magic (His Favorite NBA Team) * Precious, Snowball, and Blizzard * Charles Martinet (voice of Mario) * Reading Fanmails * The Snow * Christmas (usually as a kid) * Walt Disney World * Universal Orlando Resort * His Golden Play Button * Bloopers * iPhone X * Magic * Cody * Jeffy * Brooklyn T. Guy * Music * The Elevator! * Bowser Junior Goes To The Sun! * Cody The Magician! * Traveling * Jason Derulo * Filthy Frank * LeBron James * Pewdiepie * Markiplier * Jacksepticeye * The Game Theorists * Toys "R" Us * What's In Jeffy's Diaper? * Inside Out * Will Smith * Ham And Cheese Sandwiches * Doing Jeffy Videos * The Cleveland Cavaliers * San Diego Padres (Not necessarily, but showed no hate to them, revealed in one of Chilly's fan mail video, and a fan gave Logan an old style Padres jersey.) * Nintendo NY Store * KFC Chicken * Nickelodeon * Banjo Kazooie * Banjo Tooie * Crash Bandicoot (PS1) * Pixar films (except for Cars & The Good Dinosaur) * Chilly's Lamborghini Hurracan * Wendy's * Pranking Tito * McDonald's * Naruto series * Dragon Ball series * Anime (sometimes) * Pokemon (video game & anime series) * Poliwag * Poliwhirl * Poliwrath * Politoed * Any kind of beverages (except for soda) * Smosh * Epic Meal Time * Matt Stonie * Furious Pete * CrazyRussianHacker * Cartoons * Ads (to make money) Dislikes * Big Hero 6 * Big Hero 6: The Series * Baymax * The Good Dinosaur * Super Mario Odyssey's ending * His videos being age restricted and/or demonetized * His illnesses (because he only ate meat and he doesn't poop when his body tells him to so he became constipated) * Kidney stones * The stress of pleasing all of his fans * The stress that happens behind the camera * FreakOfNourture * King of the Hill * The Simpsons * Fake accounts of him * Breakfast * Background noise while he's filming * Eating at restaurants * Nintendo not stepping up their game * His half-sister's annoyance * Videos that are ripping off his * Not able to film in the rain * His new hair * Cars 3 (more than Big Hero 6) * Finding Dory * Math * Getting hated * Impatient people saying stuff like "Finish the SML Movie now or I will unsubscribe." * Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle and the fact that he payed $120 for 2 copies of it * Raving Rabbids * Crappy toy Splatoon guns * Animating Luigi's Mansion * Sonic The Hedgehog (But he films it for Tito) * Chef Pee Pee The Octopus! * Caveman Games (NES) * Susan Wojcicki * YouTube Red * YouTube's Policies * Airplanes * SML re-uploader * Getting Adblock * Spiders * Inactive Patreons * Logan Paul getting away with hitting a dead hamster * Saw 1 * Toys "R" Us Going Out Of Business * Jeffy's Stunt Double Being Destroyed * Logan Paul * SkipDip * Quitting YouTube * Working At McDonald's * Good Morning America * Ratchet and Clank Movie * His red Lamborghini Aventador * Selling his Corvette * His feeding tube * Anime (sometimes) * Other Pokemon (including Pikachu, Charizard, & more) * Soda (including Coca-Cola, Pepsi, & more) * Chilly & Tito leaving him alone * Some fans use his own phone number * T-Series Talents Plushtuber- Logan and his crew are experts in making plush videos in topping number one Mario Plush channel Rubik's Cube- he can slove a Rubik's cube within almost 60 seconds Playing Video Games- he is pretty good at playing many games such as Super Mario Sunshine, Splatoon and many more Today Logan is now an adult and still makes plush videos to this day. Logan has established SuperMarioLogan as a full-time career and makes revenue off his plush videos. He used to upload many random videos at a time but now makes two highly professional videos every week now, on an organized schedule. The SuperMarioLogan franchise has turned to a working business and Logan even has his own cast, filled with his colleagues. Logan has since begun appearing as himself in breaking fourth wall scenes in his videos ever since the puppet version of him died in the The Secret Door!. He also has deleted some of his older videos after realizing how dumb they were (though they can still be found on a YouTube channel called SMLArchive). As well, Logan has voiced many characters (including Mario, Bowser Junior and more) and appeared in Bowser Junior's Summer School as himself. His videos have since become highly professional and he has dedicated his entire life to making them. Recently, his now-fiancée, Chilly began daily vlogs that capture the lives of herself and Logan, and she has made a living out of that as well. Recently as of June 2019, Logan proposed to Chilly during a Jason Derulo concert, and they are expecting to be married. Logan and Chilly have a happy life in their home in Cantonment, Florida. He also has an Instagram, Twitter, and Facebook. Character Roles * Mario (Main Role) * Bowser Junior (Main Role) * Luigi * Toad (earlier episodes) * Peach (earlier episodes) (KirbStomp) * The Rat (Minor Role) * Pixie Goblin (Minor Role) * Puppet Bowser Junior (One-Time Role) * Koopa Troopa (Minor Role) * Jet The Hawk (Main Role on Titototter) * Goomba (Minor Role) * Waluigi (Minor Role) * Logan Thirtyacre (puppet) (Minor Role) * Mickey Seacrest (Minor Role) * Crazy Daisy (Minor Role) (KirbStomp) * Minnie Mouse (Minor Role) * Stacy (One-Time Role) * Tyler (One-Time Role) * Harleyyy (of Harleyyy and Friends) * Candy's Father (Minor Role) * Meowth (early episodes) * Voiceover (on most commercials on TV) * One of the Three Military School Students (One-Time Role) * Tony's Mother (Minor Role) * Hump Day Camel (One-time Role) * Talking Brain in the Big Chiller commercial (One-Time Role) * Link (Minor Role) * Metal Sonic (Recurring Role on Titototter) * Mega Man (Minor Role on Titototter) * Sonic's Father (Minor Role on Titototter) YouTube Channels * SuperMarioLogan1994 (formerly) * SuperMarioLogan * SuperLuigiLogan * SuperBowserLogan * SuperPeachLogan * HowToDoBasicStuff * MarioBrosVideos * Logan Thirtyacre (Channel) (formerly) * Chilly Thirtyacre (YouTube Channel) (co-ownership with Chilly) * LoganandChilly (co-ownership with Chilly Jimenez), (formerly) * Alienstation211 (minor ownership), (formerly) * 19Lance93 (2nd in command along with Lance Thirtyacre), (formerly) * SuperPWNAGETHOMAS69 * XXRUBIKSCUBEXx * Drphilandfriends * CountryGirlOnCrack (2nd in command along with Lance Thirtyacre), (formerly) * SuperYoshiLogan * SuperDaisyLogan * SuperWarioLogan * SuperWaluigiLogan Employees * Lovell Stanton * Lance Thirtyacre * Chilly Jimenez * Chris Netherton * Elaina Keyes * Tito Jimenez * Anthony Miller (formerly) * Luke (formerly) * Zeke (formerly) Relationships Dabhdude Logan later became friends with a YouTuber named Dabhdude. Sometime in February 2015, Dabhdude interviewed Logan, but due to complications, the interview didn't get released until much later. Eventually, Dabhdude began doing SML Discussion live-streams with SML Reviewer and FlameyCat. Logan asked to join, and they were doing live-streams together for a while. Unfortunately, the live streams have ended due both in real-life complications and schedule conflicts. SML Reviewer Shortly after Logan became friends with Dabhdude, Logan became friends with SML Reviewer. They have done multiple live streams together. Flamey Cat After meeting Dabhdude, he later meets and befriends a YouTuber named Flamey Cat. They later do live streams. Flamey Cat is also the only person out of the trio of reviewers to give Logan a video idea that was eventually used as an SML Movie Dafawfulizer Logan stumbled across a video of Dafawfulizer's about SuperMarioLogan. Logan commented positively on the video. Dafawfulizer later ranked Logan 9th Place on his Top 25 YouTubers video and mentioned that Logan is the only popular YouTuber who knows he exists. Yoshi Player Logan and Yoshi Player have had mixed interactions. While on one hand, Yoshi Player seems to like Logan for his old videos, he hates the new stuff and claimed in a video that "Logan doesn't try" to make his characters sound different. It can be assumed they don't get along, as when Yoshi Player complained about The Drone!, Logan responded with "you just aren't ever happy are you", and Yoshi Player unsubscribed from SML. SML also bullied Y.P. on a livestream. Trivia * Logan's camcorder is a Canon Vixia HFR800. * In his earlier videos, he is shown to have a slight British accent. But in his more recent videos, his accent sounds more American. * Logan, along with his brother Lance, is of Irish descent. ** This is most likely because their biological father, Kelly, is Irish. * According to https://voterrecords.com/voter/11413158/logan-thirtyacre, it is shown that Logan is affiliated with the Republican Party. * Logan currently owns 2 cars, his Lamborghini and Camaro. His Camaro is about to be sold. * Logan is the second-partnered plush tuber, first being MarioMario8989, who would later go on to become The Cute Mario Bros. * Logan says his butthole goes "inside out" every time he sits at restaurants. * Logan's favorite NFL player is Tom Brady. Logan has even played with Tom Brady once and has gotten signatures from him on his Super Bowl 51, 52 and 53 shirts. * He has done the second most SLL Taste Tests out of any cast member. * He said in a 2014 interview with Daxter5150 that he has over 300 plushes and puppets in his possession. * He has said that he thinks "YouTube is dying in a weird way" because people who do gaming videos (which he thinks takes no effort), such as PewDiePie, are more popular than people who make something that takes talent, like his videos. * His least favorite instrument is the violin. * Logan's birth date resembles the air date of a Brum episode. * His biggest fear is carcinophobia because he has had so many sicknesses that it has caused him to be extremely paranoid. He also stated that one of his biggest fears is cancer as well, due to this. ** One of his smaller fears is venomous spiders. * Logan also has acrophobia(a fear of heights). It is revealed in Chilly's Vlog that Logan also has aerophobia(a fear of airplane flights). ** It is also revealed that Logan is extremely afraid of closed space in his reaction to The Elevator! on his SuperLuigiLogan. ** Despite his fear of flights, he traveled before on a plane to other American cities, like Chicago, New York City, Las Vegas, Dallas, etc. * His favorite NFL football team is the Dallas Cowboys and New England Patriots. He has seen both teams play. * He mentioned the Internet meme "Mama Luigi" in I got tagged "5 facts", being an unintentional foreshadowing of the character with the same name. * According to Logan's Instagram, and clipped footage of the EtikaWorldNetwork Stream of the Nintendo Switch Presentation, Logan donated $300 to Etika on his EtikaWorldNetwork Switch Presentation Stream so he could buy a Switch and was the reason Etika owned one. Also on August 5th, 2017 he donated to Etika once more as he donated $1,100 dollars to him and Etika was extremely happy he got the donation. * It is possible that Super Mario Galaxy is one of his top favorite games of Nintendo due to Rosalina being a girlfriend and later a wife to Mario. * As revealed in Draw My Life, Logan started going to church after Jamarcus' death in hopes of getting close to God, but he slowly stops going but still remains to be Christian. * He is a pro in solving Rubiks Cube and even owns a whole channel dedicatedly to playing Rubiks Cube Called XXRUBIKSCUBEXx. However, he stopped making videos on this channel 10 years ago. * On October 1, 2018, Logan and Chilly appear to have got married in Las Vegas.. ** This was later revealed to be a prank for Logan and Chilly's parents. * He likes to paint, watch football and watch The Super Mario Bros. Super Show (the first of the three DiC Mario cartoons). * His favorite cat out of all his cats is Precious. * According to https://www.famousbirthdays.com/people/logan-thirtyacre.html, Logan is the most famous person born on November 17 and the 562nd overall. * His favorite color is red, because of this, it is rare to see Logan not wear a red shirt. * Logan has a net worth of $5 million. * Logan used to attend college after graduating from high school until he quit so he can focus on his YouTube career. Criminal Record Logan has broken the law once and he has got punished for it. He got a speeding ticket for driving 66 mph in a 30 mph zone. Logan had to go to court, and sentenced with a $500 fine for his crime. Logan swore to himself afterward that he would never break the law again. However, recently, he ended up driving past many tolls without paying when driving his Lamborghini and got a ticket a few days afterward. He has also got in trouble for making prank calls to public places during the making of his videos. He has also got busted for filming in public places while portraying plushes and puppets, particularly in "Bowser Junior Sneaks Out!", "Jeffy Goes To The Zoo!", "Jeffy The Rapper!", and "The Bet!". In some cases, he was kicked out for filming along with his crew. Logan and Chilly had previously said on an Instagram video that fans could meet up with him in front of the Nintendo Store in New York as they were there. However, it caused a havoc of people wanting Logan and Chilly's autographs. Police then either arrested them or escorted them. It is more speculated that they were arrested for starting the havoc, but then lots say they were escorted as many famous people/YouTubers do this all the time. On August 4, 2018, Chilly uploaded a video to her channel titled, "LOGAN'S MISSING $40,000 ROLEX PRANK!! (FIGHT) (GONE WRONG)", in which they pranked Logan back (even though the last time they uploaded a prank, JJ was the one responsible) by making it look like JJ sold the Rolex used in "The Watch!" (which belonged to Logan's grandfather) to buy Gucci items. As a result, Logan beat up JJ. Some people have pointed out that JJ is a minor, and since Logan is 23, he could get arrested for this. Other people also pointed out that Chilly should not have thought of this prank in the first place, as she should have noted how Logan reacted during the Ripped Jeffy Prank. They also broke the law in "Bowser Junior's Big Vacation" when they threw a stunt double Bowser Junior plush toy off the edge of the Grand Canyon which it is illegal to throw things in the Grand Canyon. References External links * SuperMarioLogan on Youtube * SuperLuigiLogan on Youtube * SuperBowserLogan on Youtube * Chilly on Youtube * Facebook * Instagram * Twitter * Famous birthdays Category:Poopy Category:Characters played by Tyler Z Category:Youtubers Category:Plushtubers Category:Mario Plushtubers